No More Mistakes: A Neville Longbottom Tale
by Rusty Weasley
Summary: This is a Hermione and Neville story. Hermione realizes that Ron is a tool, war sucks, and Neville grew up while she was hunting Horcruxes. Neville didn't realize anything new: Ron's still a tool, and chicks dig guys that kill giant snakes with swords. Note: The original version of this story is posted on grangerenchanted. I edited the sex stuff down to meet the M rating.


No More Mistakes: A Neville Longbottom Tale**  
**

**Comments/Author's Notes: **Originally, I wanted it to be the nastiest thing ever posted, but the prompt didn't lend itself to an over lubricated, drug-infused, grotesque-participant-pairing like I envisioned. I guess you are safe after all.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, I make no money from this and I am pretty sure that people associated with the real thing wouldn't make money from this either…

_Their lips were almost numb from kissing. She remembered that the Krums were just in the next room, but Viktor didn't seem to care. She reached her hands up under his shirt and felt his smooth chest. His hands were gently caressing her sides, underneath the new cashmere jumper that he had just given her. She was nervous and shivering slightly even though she was far from cold. She knew that there was some chance that their relationship could have gone to the next level when she agreed to come and visit him in Bulgaria over Christmas. She inadvertently smiled to herself as she remembered his clumsy letters asking her to come visit him._

"_What are you smiling about?" Viktor asked._

"_Oh, nothing."_

"_Come on 'Mione, you can tell me," Ron said._

_Wait, Ron? She was in the Burrow, the next Christmas. He was shirtless and so was she. They were trying to be as quiet as possible and even had Crookshanks stationed next to the door to keep any Extendable Ears at bay. It was dangerous; there was no telling what Molly Weasley would do if she caught them in bed together._

"_Kiss me," Hermione said, rolling over to face him._

_Ron smiled and kissed her, slowly moving one of his hands from her back and starting to slide it over to her breast. He touched it gently at first covering it completely with his large, rough hand. She pulled away from him as he pinched her erect nipple, hard… too hard._

"_What's the matter, Mudblood? I thought you liked it rough," the blonde haired wizard drawled as he pinned both of her hands to the bed with his right hand and twisted her nipple again with his left._

"_Get off me you bastard!" Hermione shrieked._

"_Umm, no," Draco said calmly as he positioned himself above her._

_Hermione looked down and saw that they were both completely naked. She tried to wriggle free as she felt him move on top of her. When Hermione looked at Draco's face again, he wasn't smiling, he was gasping for air. That's when she noticed that there was a large hand around his throat, choking him while simultaneously lifting him off her. She watched wordlessly as the stranger lifted the tiny Draco up and flung him into the corner of the room…the Room of Requirement. She felt safe and so grateful to this large, handsome stranger. She couldn't make out his face in the dark, but she felt this need to rush to him, to kiss him, to give herself to him. She stood up, naked and unashamed, and put her arms around him pressing her lips against his. It was a deep passionate kiss, and she could never remember feeling this safe or aroused. Her hands made their way up the front of his sweater, feeling the taught muscles, while his hands made their way down the curve of her back and caressed her buttocks. She felt a rush of heat through her core and could feel her climax coming any minute now. She looked up into his face, it was visible, it was…Neville Longbottom._

Hermione awoke with a start. Her pulse was racing and she was gasping for breath. Once she realized that she wasn't dreaming, she calmed down and looked around the tent. Harry must still be on watch. Thank goodness they finally got rid of that evil locket. At least that couldn't have been the reason for these dreams. She got up to check that Ron was still in his bunk, but as Hermione moved a little closer, she noticed that there was some movement under the covers. _Is he playing with himself? What a loser! After all I've done for you, and here you are still stroking yourself like a thirteen year old. You are never going to grow up Ronald Weasley. You will never have me waiting on you like your dear old Mum does. _Hermione shook her head and left Ron sleeping. After the way he behaved, leaving her and Harry alone in the Forest of Dean, she was sure that she was over him for good.

Maybe another Dreamless Sleep potion would do the trick. In the dim light of the tent, she found her beaded bag near their measly excuse for a kitchen. She couldn't believe that she was having another crazy, sexual nightmare. It was the third night in a row and the third night since Ron had rejoined them. If she didn't think that Divination was a complete waste of time, she might think twice about these dreams. Why was she constantly having such sexual dreams? Especially with Neville Longbottom always as the hero? Sure it was perfectly normal to have sex dreams, but why Neville, and why was he so hot? She really didn't understand what they were about. As she removed the dreamless sleep potion from her bag, she noticed the Marauder's Map on the table left open after yet another session of Ron and Harry worrying about poor, dear Ginny. Well, she thought, it was far from enjoyable to be at Hogwarts these days.

Hermione glanced at the map and noticed something strange. The only movement at this hour was the little footprint pattern made by Alecto and Amycus Carrow as they walked away from Neville Longbottom. Neville didn't move. As they made their way down the corridor, Hermione could visualize what had probably happened. Neville had been tortured with the Cruciatus Curse and was recovering in some dark passageway all alone. He had been tortured while she was asleep. Somehow, they had connected while he was being tortured. Had he been tortured each night and that is why they were connecting? She grabbed the map maniacally and said, "Come on Neville, get up!" She didn't hear Harry come into the tent.

"Is Neville being attacked again?" Harry said flatly.

"You know about this?"

"Yeah, for some reason Neville and the new Death Eater professors have been going at it for the past few nights."

"Like the last three?"

"Maybe, why?" Harry asked as he looked Hermione over. She needed more sleep than she was getting. He was about to suggest a Dreamless Sleep potion when he noticed that she already had one in her hand as she was frantically gripping the map.

"He and I are connecting somehow. I have been having…Neville dreams for the last three nights."

"Neville dreams?" Harry widened his eyes and started to chuckle.

Hermione started to blush and smiled guiltily.

"You know what?" Harry said, "You could do worse."

Hermione was near the point of losing consciousness. Bellatrix Lestrange had been torturing her for what seemed like hours and she could no longer tell if the screams she heard came from her or somewhere else. When she opened her eyes again, there he was. Strong and powerful Neville, holding her in his lap, drying her tears and stroking her hair.

"Where am I?" Hermione said.

"I don't really know," Neville responded. "I think I can see the greenhouse in springtime." Sure enough, the greenhouse from their early days at Hogwarts appeared and Neville and she were on a grassy lawn just outside it looking at the Great Lake.

She lay in his arms for a moment enjoying the stillness. As he placed a tender kiss on her forehead, she said, "Oh Neville, I hurt so much."

"I know love, but you're strong and this won't last much longer. Ron and Harry are on their way. They'll take care of you until we meet again." Neville started to slowly evaporate into a mist and gently laid Hermione out on the stone floor.

"Come back, I need you!" Hermione cried out, but at that moment she opened her eyes to see Ron disarming Bellatrix as Harry and Dobby the house-elf moved in closer. She closed her eyes again and smiled. Neville was right.

Above them, they heard the distant rumble of the war in full rage. Hermione dropped the Basilisk fang on the floor as the angry wave of water from the Hufflepuff Horcrux washed over her and Ron. They were caught up in the moment and Ron grabbed her by the back of the head and gave her a kiss. Without thinking, she put her arms around him and returned it. What they both missed was the fading smile of Neville as he turned away dejectedly and retreated up the Chamber of Secrets, the Sorting Hat in hand.

"Ron, that is off-limits!" Hermione said as she slapped him across the cheek.

"I know, I know, you've told me a hundred times. Sorry," Ron replied as he picked up the Basilisk fang from the floor and followed Hermione out of the Chamber, his trainers squishing with each step.

Hermione watched in horror as Voldemort set the Sorting Hat on fire while Neville was trapped underneath it. She had always hated seeing Neville humiliated, especially after the last few months of their combined dreams. Since he had been so heroic at Hogwarts while she had been away, watching him suffer while helplessly standing by was almost too much. Then in the blink of an eye, everything changed. Somehow, Neville was able to break free of the Binding Curse that the Dark Lord had placed on him and with a silver flash, the Sword of Gryffindor appeared again. As the giants fought, the flying curses made the remaining walls of Hogwarts tremble even more. A great scream seemed to rise above the din. Hermione looked back across the rubble and saw Voldemort in extreme agony, and Neville, brave Neville, standing triumphantly over the carcass of Nagini, the giant snake and final Horcrux. In that moment, she understood: she, Harry, Ron and Dumbledore had all destroyed Horcruxes, they were the Golden Trio and Dumbledore the greatest wizard of the age, but Neville was their equal as well. It could have been Neville, Hermione remembered from the Prophecy, to be the chosen one. It was Neville who stood up to his fears, as much if not more than she, Ron, or Harry did. It wasn't hero worship, it was something much more that Hermione felt as she looked at a strong, confident Neville from across the battlefield.

At that moment, Harry threw off his Invisibility Cloak and called out for Voldemort to face him one final time.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron met at a much more pleasant Grimmauld Place on a sunny summer morning. Kreacher had been working overtime with a cadre of exuberant assistant house-elves and the old house was gleaming from top to bottom. All of their external injuries had healed, and after months of funerals, memorials, and trials, the Golden Trio's mental injuries were healing as well. Hermione had been spending the last few days with her parents, who had been reinstated in their home, with an experienced healer helping them cope with the after effects of such a powerful Memory Charm. Ron and his family were living in the now cramped Shell Cottage while Arthur and his sons went to the Burrow to continue repairs to bring it back to whatever shape one could have considered it to be. Hermione was happy to see them both, but to tell the truth, part of her dreaded seeing them again. She was sure that what she wanted to tell them would be met with ridicule.

"So why do you think he wants to see us today?" Harry asked his friends as they started off towards the Ministry.

"I reckon they want to throw us another party," Ron said, looking so serious that Harry and Hermione had to laugh at him. He pulled a face when he realized that he was the butt of the joke, but good naturedly accepted their ridicule. It was good to see them laughing again.

As they entered the lobby of the Ministry, Hermione said, "Listen, there is something I want to tell you two, it is important to me."

Ron interrupted her, "Hush Hermione, here comes Kingsley to meet us."

Hermione scowled at the back of Ron's head. _Of course he is more interested at ingratiating himself with the Minister; he was always looking for the easy way out. Why would I ever think that git would change_?

Kingsley was pleasant enough as he ushered the three into his office. There were three dark leather chairs positioned in front of the broad, black desk and Kingsley sat down. After a few moments, Harry asked, "Minister, what did you want to see us about today?"

"I want to know what you want."

"You want to know what we want?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley, what can the Ministry do for you?"

"What, you want to pay us off for saving the Wizarding World?" Harry said, seeming insulted.

"You deserve something from us, Mr. Potter," the Minister said, smiling.

"I'd like to play for the Chudley Cannons," Ron said sheepishly.

Hermione and Harry examined the floor closely as the Minster replied, "Mr. Weasley, there are some things that are beyond the scope of the Ministry's influence." Ron nodded his head absently as the Minister continued, "If I may make a suggestion." The trio turned their eyes towards Kingsley. "I think that the three of you would make very fine Aurors, and that is precisely the type of string that I can pull."

Ron and Harry beamed, but Hermione very seriously sat forward and asked the Minister, "Sir, I have a different request."

"Yes, Miss Granger. Anything you ask."

"I want to go back to Hogwarts."

Hermione did not take the Hogwart's Express for her seventh year. She unwrapped the small bronze monkey statuette from its protective silk cover, careful not to touch the Portkey until she was ready. Hermione smiled as she realized what the statue was, one-third of the "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil statues" that normally lived on Kingsley's desk. She didn't know why he chose the "speak no evil one" as her ticket back to Hogwarts, but she knew that she would never speak ill of Kingsley. He was giving her what she wanted most, a chance to complete her studies. The house-elves from Hogwarts had picked up her belongings from her house earlier in the day. Hermione finished her quick goodbyes with her parents, still pouring over photo albums and family belongings as they tried to recapture the memories lost to them. She touched the monkey and felt that familiar pull of the Portkey as she appeared at the gates of Hogwarts.

It was still light outside, so she knew she had arrived in advance of the train. She wanted to make sure that she arrived in time to see the students arrive. She planned to watch discretely from the shadows as the students entered, but a familiar booming voice interrupted her plans.

"Alright there, Hermione?" Hagrid said as he exited the gates of Hogwarts.

"Oh, Hagrid, it is good to see you," Hermione answered as she was crushed in a bear hug.

"I was happy to hear that you were coming back here this year," Hagrid said. "There are some people that will be very happy to see you again."

"What do you mean Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that," Hagrid answered, looking down at his enormous feet. "I best be getting to the station so I don't miss the students. Umm, good-bye Hermione, have fun. Oh, I shouldn't have said that, see you later," Hagrid finished as he strode quickly out of sight.

Hermione stared at his retreating back as she wondered what he wasn't supposed to be talking about. They couldn't be throwing her a party. She expressly told Headmistress McGonagall that she wanted to remain in the background and focus on her studies. She might be willing to help as a teaching assistant from time to time, but she did not want to return as some sort of hero. Before she had too much time to think about it, she heard the long whistle of the Hogwart's Express. She made her way onto the grounds and saw the boats laid out for the First Years, and the Thestrals Hagrid had harnessed for the rest of the students. She decided to wait near the trunk of a tree, off to the side of the path, as it was a great vantage point for both. As she made her way up to the trees, she turned and got her first glimpse of Hogwarts Castle since the battle. Many of the towers were still under construction and there were huge mounds of rubble piled up near the edges of the Great Lake. Hermione's heart leapt into her throat as she saw the castle again, especially in this state. It had been such an anchor in her life after realizing that she was part of the magical world, and seeing it in this state was almost too much to bear.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming up the path from the castle. She could tell in the dim light that it was a man, a tall man, but she couldn't make out his face. He changed course and walked directly to where she had positioned herself in the treeline. Hermione gripped her wand tightly as she summoned her courage and said, "Who's there?"

A _Lumos_ flared, revealing Neville's handsome face. "Hello Hermione," Neville said as he joined her next to the tree she was leaning against.

His presence was palpable. Hermione first noticed the warm scent of sandalwood as he moved closer, almost like he was subconsciously drawn to her. She couldn't help but move closer to him as well. "How did you know I was here?" Hermione whispered as the first group of students started to gather at the gates nearby.

"Marauder's Map," Neville whispered in her ear, his wandlight extinguished as he also tried to hide behind the tree with Hermione. "Harry gave it to me since I was going to be here this year."

His breath tickled her ear and caused her heart to race. She started to get that familiar feeling from her dreams. She tentatively put her hands on his shoulders to bring his ear down to where she could whisper to him, and she started to tremble as she felt his broad shoulders and the warmth that emanated from him. As she whispered in his ear, her lips brushed against his earlobe and she felt him move into her. "I thought I was the only Seventh Year," she said.

Neville put his arm gently around Hermione's shoulders as he answered, "I'm not a student, I'm a professor."

They both froze, Neville with his strong, warm arm around her, as the students boarded the carriages and headed towards the entryway just in front of their hideout. They remembered coming here during different circumstances and they both watched the students enter with anticipation. Neville gave Hermione a squeeze and she smiled as she leaned in against him. She fit so comfortably there. After the last students and teachers passed, Neville took her hand to lead her towards the path. She continued to hold it as they walked towards the entryway together.

Everyone was surprised at the change in the Great Hall. Gone were the house banners, the house tables, and the Sorting Hat. The hat was damaged irreparably in the final battle, the castle was still under construction, and the divide between the houses had contributed to divisions during the war. The Ministry, acting on the posthumous wishes of Albus Dumbledore, and the unanimous decision of the Hogwarts staff, eliminated sorting and house affiliation altogether. Students could sit and eat at any table, the dormitories were available for all students, and they were encouraged to change locations from year to year. Quidditch teams were drawn from tryouts, and the students chose the team name each year.

"Students and Professors," Headmistress McGonagall announced once everyone was seated, "this year, in lieu of the Sorting Ceremony, we shall be having a dance." The room full of panicked would-be dancers, started a loud murmur. "A mandatory dance," she continued, "and you will all do well to take this opportunity to practice, as I expect us to have several more throughout the year."

Hermione remained calm on the outside, but on the inside she panicked. She wasn't ready for a dance and she was in such an awkward situation being the oldest student and a war hero. She seriously considered sneaking out when McGonagall's next command came out.

"Will everyone please stand?" the headmistress asked. After the last student stood, the dining tables vanished and a very genteel chamber orchestra started up near the teachers tables. Hermione looked up and noticed Neville leave his place, lock eyes with her, and walk straight in her direction. She didn't notice the hush that fell over the students, or the dance floor clearing. All she noticed was the quickening of her pulse and wondering if it was fear or something else.

"I think that we should show them how it's done, don't you?" Neville asked as he bowed to her, and she returned a playful curtsy. "May I have this dance?"

"Certainly," Hermione answered as he took her hand and twirled her into position and effortlessly glided her across the floor. _The perfect partner,_ she thought to herself.

They danced the night away, literally. When they finally noticed that all the other dancers had left, they sat down at a small table together and had a Butterbeer that one of the house-elves had appropriated for them. It was odd to be in the Great Hall together, but not uncomfortable. Hermione was longing to talk to Neville about their previous "connection," but she didn't want to ruin the mood with such a serious subject. The dancing was wonderful and she wanted the night to continue.

"So Hermione, do you like your rooms?" Neville asked.

"Oh they are perfect. I am in what used to be the Head Girl's quarters and I have my own separate bedroom and bath. It's not Gryffindor Tower, but …" she trailed off.

"But it isn't there anymore, I know," Neville said. "Things have really changed around here, but I think for the better."

"So you're the new Herbology professor?"

"Yep, getting ready for my first lessons this week. I'm a little nervous, if you want to know the truth."

"I am sure that you'll do fine, you are wonderful with plants and I bet you'll be great with the students."

"Well, if anyone knows what I am capable of, I guess that is you."

"What do you mean, Neville?"

"You know, how we dreamed about each other during the war?" Neville looked knowingly into her eyes as he spoke. "I know you felt it Hermione, it wasn't just a dream, it was real…somehow. Our dream worlds were joined together for some reason, and I think I know why."

At that moment, Winky the house-elf interrupted them to take their cups away. They both noticed how empty the Great Hall was. "Neville, I neglected to ask how your rooms are, I expect you've taken Professor Sprout's old quarters?"

Neville shuddered. Professor Sprout's quarters were near the greenhouses and filled with almost as much dragon dung. "No, actually I have my quarters up on the Seventh Floor. I use the Professor's quarters for storage."

"The Seventh Floor, that wouldn't be anywhere near the Room of Requirement, would it?" Hermione said, remembering that dream months ago that took place there.

"It is, would you like to come see it?"

"I think I might," Hermione said, feeling kind of cheeky.

Neville took Hermione's hand and lead her out of the Hall and to the grand staircase. A few minutes later, they were in front of the Room of Requirement. "It is a little different than it used to be," Neville said. "It still changes, but not as drastically or easily. It is like it is still recovering from the war as well."

"They did say that you understood the Room better than anyone else."

"Ladies first," Neville said as he held the door for Hermione.

As she entered, she was amazed. The room was still very large with books lining one wall and nestled under an overhanging ledge, a large four-poster bed with Gryffindor colors. There were candles everywhere, providing the perfect light and a path of rose petals lead from the door to the bed. "Neville, this is, well, amazing," Hermione said as she turned to see him smiling.

"It sure is, but all those books? I mean, seriously?" Neville smiled as he gestured towards the stacks.

Hermione froze, mortified. She had entered first, meaning that the Room of Requirement had manifested what she required, not the room Neville had been staying in. She swallowed hard and blushed a bright pink as she looked at the floor. "I…I…" she stammered.

Neville put one finger under her chin and lifted it gently to look into her eyes. "Hey, no feeling embarrassed, ok? I couldn't have gone in first, the room would have looked more…naughty."

Hermione laughed at Neville's word choice and looked at him. Really looked at him. He was strong, chiseled actually, and bloody handsome. She couldn't help herself. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Instantly, the section of the floor she was standing on rose up until her lips were on the same level as his, and the kissing became easier. Neville moved his arms around her and rested his hands on the small of her back, just above the waistband of her skirt. Their tongues flicked out tentatively and finding each other willing, they increased the depth of their kisses. Hermione wrapped her own arms around Neville, marveling at how broad and muscular he had become. Neville pressed against her as they kissed, and Hermione felt a rush as her breasts pressed against him. As she imagined their shirtless bodies pressed together, she pulled back.

"Hermione…" Neville said. His face was flushed and lips swollen. "I'm sorry. This must be going too fast."

"Actually Neville," Hermione said, taking his hand and stepping gently off the step, "I was thinking that I would like to get more comfortable." She took him over to the oversized four-poster and sat down on it. "I imagined this room so I guess we should make the most of it." She flicked off her shoes and pulled him towards her to continue kissing.

"I have no complaints," Neville said as Hermione captured his lips again.

As she kissed Neville, she thought a little about Ron and what a poor lover he had been. Demanding, clumsy and no real skill set in the pussy-licking department. Harry had been a little better, but too apologetic and a bad kisser. Viktor Krum was rough and never understood that she didn't like to be choked. She had sex with Draco Malfoy three times during her fifth year, but he never really got any better. The first two times he lasted about three seconds, and the last time he only lasted a few minutes longer. Thank goodness she was so skilled at Memory Charms or people would have thought her the Gryffindor slut rather than the brightest witch of her generation.

Focusing on the task at hand, Hermione pulled Neville onto the bed next to her without separating their lips. She eventually came up for air and asked him, "Neville, are you ok? I mean doing this? I don't want to seem too forward, you know it isn't good for a girl's reputation, and I don't even know if you've ever..."

"Hermione," Neville smiled as he answered, "we can take it fast or slow, I'm in no hurry. If you're worried about me, I'm no virgin or anything."

"You're not?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"No, I've had a few lovers." At this, Neville smiled wistfully, like he was remembering something wonderful. "It is kind of like dancing, and I'm a good leader."

Hermione was intrigued and put her arm across Neville's broad chest as she kissed him some more. As she started to unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt she asked, "Who were they?"

"Oh, I don't like to kiss and tell."

"You can trust me," Hermione said, raising one eyebrow devilishly.

"Well," Neville started, "now don't hold this against me, but there were… and these aren't in order…Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Pansy, both Patil twins - separately and together - two of the girls from Beauxbatons - you wouldn't know them - Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot, and Katie Bell. Yeah, I think that is it."

Hermione froze. She had been playfully unbuttoning another of his shirt buttons, admiring his waxed chest, but now she was frozen in place. _What the Hell?_ "Neville…I…I'm speechless," Hermione stuttered once she was able to produce rational thoughts. "How…how did I not know about this? It sounds like you've fucked everyone but me. Ginny, Luna, they never told me? The Patil twins have never been able to keep a secret! What did you do to them, a Memory Charm?" Hermione asked, feeling just a little guilty, frightened, and sure-as-bloody-hell turned on.

"I didn't really do anything," Neville answered with a smile. "I don't think that they talk about it because they want more and I ask them not to say anything."

"I don't understand."

"You will, just keep unbuttoning."

Hermione got a quizzical look on her face, and then started unbuttoning more buttons on his shirt. Neville put his hands behind his head and enjoyed the show.

When the last shirt button was undone, Hermione whipped the shirt open, to fully reveal Neville's muscular torso. She didn't expect a defined six-pack, so that was nice, but what was the big deal? She looked back at Neville and he was starting to laugh.

"Next, your shirt."

Hermione met his challenge by slowly unbuttoning her own white shirt and rather than just leaving it open, she removed it completely, tossing it towards the foot of the bed. Trying to shock Neville, she then reached back and undid the clasp of her bra and removed it. She knelt on the bed next to Neville, half exposed, anxious to see what he was going to do next.

"Very impressive," Neville said as he reached over and put his hand around Hermione's waist and ever-so-lightly caressed the small of her back. She had expected him to try to touch her breasts, and when he didn't and gave her goose flesh all over her body, she knew that he must be pretty good at this.

Hermione looked up from caressing his abs and said, "Now what?"

"Keep unbuttoning," Neville responded.

Hermione unbuttoned the top button of his trousers and then the next. As she started unbuttoning more buttons, something moved underneath there. _Of course he is getting hard_ she thought, _but oh my._ When she finished opening up his trousers, she reached in to help reposition him. When her hand made contact with him, and she got an idea of how large this thing was, she looked back at his face with wide eyes.

"You're wondering how you didn't notice before?"

Hermione nodded.

"All of my trousers have an Undetectable Extension Charm on them. Helps me keep it hidden," Neville answered, lifting his hips so that Hermione could slide his clothes off and get a better look.

As the trousers moved down, the real size of his…_Anaconda_, Hermione thought…became apparent. On anyone else it would have looked comical, but on Neville it seemed to fit.

"So you say that all these women," Hermione started.

"Yes," Neville answered, enjoying Hermione's deductive reasoning and absent minded, skillful, shaft stroking.

"They want more, and want it so bad, that they are willing to keep your secret."

"Yes, you got it."

"Oh, I've got it alright," Hermione said, "and I want to try it out."

After lying in each other's arms comfortably for a long time, Hermione asked," So, I'm not supposed to tell anybody about this?"

"Well, for you it's different."

"How?"

"Hermione, you're the one that I want. Those other women pursued me, and I couldn't tell them no because they just seemed so needy. The reason I asked them not to say anything was because I wanted you to want me, not to investigate some rumor. I wanted to become a man that you could want to be with. It doesn't matter to me now what they say, all that matters is that you'll stay with me. I've been waiting for you a long time. What do you say?"

Hermione smiled and kissed Neville again. "You know what?" Hermione said, leaning back against the headboard. "I say that you might just have a deal."


End file.
